1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of network communication transmissions, and particularly to the field of network communication transmissions within networks that support Internet protocol television services.
2. Description of Background
Internet protocol television (IPTV) is a digital television delivery service wherein the digital television signal is delivered to residential users via a computer network infrastructure using the Internet Protocol. Typically, IPTV services are bundled with additional Internet services such as Internet web access and voice over Internet protocol (VOIP). A requirement for a user to playback IPTV operations is that a user has a set top box connected to their television for the reception of a digital signal. Used in conjunction with an IP-based platform, a set top box allows for a user to access an IPTV service and any additional services that are integrated within the IPTV service.
IPTV service platforms allow for an increase in the interactive services that can be provided to residential user. As such, a user can have access to a wide variety of content that is available via the IPTV service or the Internet. For example, a user may utilize a set top box to view IPTV content or access their personal electronic messaging accounts via an Internet web browser. However, while viewing IPTV content a user may desire to be notified in real-time of any messages that they may have received.
Therefore, there exists a need for a solution that would allow an IPTV user to be notified of and access personal electronic messages that have been forwarded to the IPTV user while the user views IPTV content.